Musically Magical
by CrazyFanMc
Summary: What is in store for the Barden Bellas when they recieve a invite for a gig and what secret is Beca keeping, why does Aubrey seem to know? Ready to find out. R&R


A/N: Hey guys I am back with another Pitch Perfect one-shot, I'll be updating my other stories so if you follow them be sure to be on the look out for them.

Third POV:  
Beca has a really big secret, a secret that if anyone in the Bellas find out it could potentially harm them, Beca was afraid that one day it will all come spilling out.

Beca isn't normal as in she has powers that she inherited from her mother, and like everyone in her family she was force to go to Hogwarts when she was 11, but fortunately for her Beca kept her head down to not be notice, in fact if you asked her she will tell you that probably those in her year won't even know who she was and would asked who you were talking about, and that is just how Beca likes it, but it will all change when they have gotten a invitation in their mail asking them to perform for a Yule ball, which Beca swear should have never been possible but ever since she left the wizarding world she doesn't know how much it has change.

"Hey Bellas we have a new gig for a Yule ball that's happening at a school in Scotland so, Beca could you do something Chrismasy?" Chloe asked the younger women

"Sure Chlo, any idea what's the school name?"Beca asked fearing for the worst

"Yep, it's a weird name though" her eyebrows raising at the name on the letter

"It wouldn't by any chance be from 'Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry'?" Beca whispered looking like she just saw a ghost, the rest of the Bellas was so confused as to why Beca was acting this way but Aubrey on the other hand also looks somewhat pale

"Oh no Beca is that where I think it is?" Aubrey said to her girlfriend, seeing Beca nod Aubrey sat down on the sofa and pulled Beca towards her on her lap

"Wait what is going on?" Chloe asked both her best friend

"How about all of us sit down first and Beca can explain what is going on" Aubrey told all the Bellas and they all sat around Beca who looked liked she was about to faint

"Where do I even start, I'm guessing since they are calling muggles to perform for them in the Yule ball that I am allowed to tell you guys" Beca said to Aubrey making the already confused Bellas more confused then ever before

"I have been keeping a secret from all of you and even at some point Aubrey, but I was born special, not like I'm a genius special but I have magical power special" Beca stopped as all the Bellas started laughing, after a few minutes the have yet to stopped and both Beca and Aubrey was getting kind of annoyed

"QUIET" Beca screamed and accidentally silencing all of the Bellas, the Bellas were trying to get sound out from coming out of their mouth but to their surprise none came out

"Finite Incantatem" Beca said waving her hand in the air, releasing the Bellas from the silencing charm

"What the actual hell was that" Chloe asked shocked

"That my friend is magic" Aubrey said smirking "I didn't believe Beca at first as well" she continued, all the Bellas sat in rapid attention at Beca after that as she recounted why she decided to leave the magical world

"What is your real name?" Chloe asked as Beca mention that she had her mother last name

"Rebecca Beatrix Caritas Ravenclaw" Beca said, saying her full name for the first time in a really long time

"Wow that's a mouthful" Chloe replied

"Anyway if this is the first time you are going to go back to the magical world let's do it with a bang" Chloe said and the rest of the Bellas nodded as they got to work

_Few days before the Yule ball_

All the Bellas were doing last minute changes to their set-list in the kitchen when there was a knock on the front door; Chloe got up from the table and went to open the door

"How can I help you?" Chloe asked seeing an old woman in front of their doorstep

"Are you the Barden Bellas leader?" the women asked

"No, I'm the Co-Captain who's asking?" Chloe asked getting suspicious

"Oh dear me, I apologize I'm Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry" the Professor said

"Oh nice to meet you I'm Chloe Beale I'm the Co-Captain of the Barden Bellas" Chloe introduced herself, as soon as does there was a bunch of footsteps behind her

"Chlo what's taking you so lo…" Beca stopped half way as she saw her old Professor standing in front of her

"Rebecca? Is that you" Professor McGonagall asked, eyes watering

"Professor McGonagall?" Beca said her eyes widening, as Aubrey placed her arms tightly around Beca the action did not escape Professor McGonagall

"How about we go to the living room?" Chloe said breaking the tense silence, the Bellas knowing that this was not a conversation that they need to be in so all of them except Chloe and Aubrey made an excuse and leave to go upstairs, once they settled on the couch Professor McGonagall turned to looked at Beca

"I'm looking for the Barden Bellas Captain" Professor McGonagall said to her once favorite student

"You are looking at her" Beca said sassily to her old Professor, Professor McGonagall was shocked because she never knew that her talented student was musically talented

"I'm just here to inform the group that the place they will be performing at is…" Beca cut off Professor McGonagall

"Magical?" Don't worry about it, I already told them since you invited muggles to perform at the school something must have happened during the war" Beca said blandly

"War? You never said anything about a war babe?" Aubrey said her eyes glaring at Beca making Beca curse at herself for letting that slip, Professor McGonagall was shocked at the term of endearment

"If you don't mind me asking what are the both of your relationship?"

"I'm her girlfriend Aubrey Posen, ex-Captain of the Barden Bellas" Aubrey introduced herself to the Professor

"Nice to see you have a great relationship Rebecca" Professor McGonagall said smiling to Beca

"Beca please" Beca said annoyed at having to listen to her full name

"Oh I'm sorry dear and I'm guessing that since you partner asked about the war, you never told her about how you helped in it did you?" Professor McGonagall said her eyes twinkling

"No I never and I didn't planned on it" Beca said through gritted teeth

"Well too bad" Aubrey said concern, Beca looked hesitant but spilled nonetheless

"I had went back to help them when I received a letter from them, I helped by claiming Hogwarts castle so that the dark lord who the magical world was having a war with couldn't claim it and get in, both of us could claim it was because Hogwarts was created by the four founder Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff and because I was the descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw I could claim it and the dark lord could was because he was the descendent of Salazar Slytherin" Beca explained

"Was that why you missed the one Bellas rehearsal, and I went off on you because of it" Aubrey said feeling extremely guilty

"Yes but I didn't really mind it as my mind was a bit pre-occupied by how the war was going when you were screaming at me" Beca revealed

"Since all of you already know what's going on, this is a portkey that will get you to Hogwarts on the 14th of December at 6 pm on the dot, on and also it will be a masquerade Yule ball be sure to wear masks" McGonagall continues, Chloe offered to walk her to the door which the Professor kindly agreed.

_14__th__ of December, 6 pm_

"Ok aca-bitches let's get this show on the road, everyone grab on to me" Beca shouted to the Bellas, as they felt the pull at the bottom of their stomach they were transported to another place

"Ok Bellas we are outside of the great hall so according to Professor McGonagall the staff table is cleared off to have more room for us so we will be entering by the staff door" Beca finished just as they turned a corner and bumped into someone

"Re?" the boy with shaggy jet black hair ask

"Harry?" Beca said in recognition

"Bloody hell it's actually you, how are you?" Harry asked Beca

"Great" looking at her watch and up again "we can catch up later I'm behind time" Beca walked off with the Bellas trailing behind her

"Who was that?" Chloe asked reaching a room to store their things

"That was the destroyer of the dark lord, how he remembered me is a miracle to me" Beca says like it meant nothing, Chloe was about to ask more question when they heard a loud voice from outside

"Good evening everybody I hope you had un, we have a wonderful treat for all of you today, ever since the ministry called of the vow there has been a lot of changes so today I gladly announce the Barden Bellas" someone said who Beca knew just had to be Professor Dumbledore, the Bellas all walked out wearing their masks and getting into their position as Beca blew the starting notes on the pitch pipe and they burst into the mash up of Winter Wonderland and Here Comes Santa Claus at the end of the performance Professor Dumbledore came up and casted a spell

"Let's once again give it up to the Barden Bellas" as the entire great hall clapped loudly

"Are you excited on finding out who exactly are they?" Dumbledore said eyes having a twinkle in them; Beca started panicking forgetting that they will be removing their mask on stage

"Would the Captain and Co-Captain please step out," Dumbledore said happily, Beca and Chloe stood out with Chloe holding Beca's hand tightly behind them and Aubrey in front of them giving Beca a reassuring look

"Please remove your masks and the remaining of you please remove your masks after you Captain and Co-Captain remove theirs" the Bellas looked to their Captains for instruction and Beca nodded, Beca and Chloe pulled off their masks and there was a lot of gasp and even Dumbledore was shock at who he was seeing right in front of him, as he cancelled the charm he had

"Rebecca?" Dumbledore asked making sure that he is not wrong

"Nice to see you again Professor Dumbledore" Beca said but walked off the stage through the staff door again her entire posture tense but exuding with leadership as the Bellas walked off with her glaring at anyone that dare come close to their leader.

Once inside the safety of the room Beca collapse on a chair as Beca sat beside her and tried to comfort her the best waiting for Aubrey to make her way over here, seeing Aubrey walked in Chloe gesture to Aubrey to sit on the other side of Beca

"I'm fine guys, but we might not be if no one open the door and see who has been knocking continuously on the door for 5 minutes" Beca said looking at Fat Amy, Fat Amy rolled her eyes and went to open the door

"Who is it?" the Aussie asks

"Harry, Hermione and Ron" a voice from the other side said, Fat Amy look back to her leader and saw her nodding her head indicating to let them in, 3 people walked into the room one of them were the guy the Bellas had seen before the other two was a girl and another guy, the girl had curly brown wavy hair and the guy was a ginger

"Hey guys how have you been?" Beca asked still being held by her girlfriend and best friend

"How have we been? How have we been? Really Re after all this time? Expelliarmus!" the girl said but then shouted, all the Bellas saw was a red color spell came rushing towards their Captains and Ex-Captain

"HERMIONE!" the boys shouted

"CAPTAINS!" all the Bellas shouted, but Beca seemingly not caring waved her hand and the spell was absorbed into a translucent shield, the girl that was called Hermione gasp

"How did you learn to wandless and wordless casting?" the Hermione say, Beca stared at her eyes flashing

"I think the question here is why the fuck did you fire a spell at two muggles, both of which is the MOST IMPORTANT PERSON TO ME" Beca shouted at the end, Beca stood up and waved her hand causing Hermione to daggle upside down

"If you ever do that again I swear you wouldn't be able to ever touch your wand" Beca said in a deadly serious tone, she waved her hand and Hermione dropped from the air to the ground

"What time is it?" Beca asked Aubrey while going over to hugger her

"8:45, babe" Aubrey said hugging Beca back

"Looks like the port key is activating in 15 minutes, Bellas pack up we have rehearsal tomorrow and I am very tempted to cancel it but your Ex-Captain and my girlfriend is still here so, check the group chat later" Beca said the last phrase softly but Aubrey still caught it but pretend not to, Beca turned to the trio who was standing at the doorway

"As for you congratulations on defeating Voldemort but I don't want to have any contact with you so, goodbye and I hope to never see you again" Beca said and that was the last phrase ever spoken by Beca in the magical world.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the curse words hope you guys enjoyed this one-short but for now

PEACE OUT


End file.
